First Love with Sweet Kiss
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: Hansol sangat menyukai orang yang berkepribadian manis, polos, menggemaskan, dan imut. Seperti Byungjoo. "Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini." / Topp Dogg fanfiction, HanJoo; Hansol x Byungjoo (B-joo). RNR? :3


**First Love with Sweet Kiss**

**TOPP DOGG**

**HanJoo fanfiction**

**Warning! Typo(s), Yaoi, OOC: School Life**

ㅡo00oㅡ

Lagi-lagi, Kim Hansol berdiri dengan pesonanya didepan pintu kelas 10B. Hal itu membuat para gadis dari kelas itu selalu speechless dan ingin berteriak, namun segera mereka tahan. Sedangkan lelaki dikelas tersebut hanya menyapa, "Hoi, yak, Hansol hyung! Wae geurae?" Dan pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan senyuman dan kalimat, "Anniya. Makan yang banyak semua."

Kim Hansol adalah murid terpopuler dari kelas 11C. Wajahnya yang tampan, dan gaya badboy-nya yang membuat ia tampak lebih keren. Dan jangan lupakan eyeliner dimatanya yang selalu membuatnya indah seperti biasa.

Hansol memiliki aura yang sangat tajam. Ia selalu serius disetiap waktu. Itu yang membuatnya dijadikan ketua osis tahun ini. Ia tegas, berwibawa, dan tidak banyak bercanda. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap ramah pada semua orang. Ia tidak merubah sikapnya walaupun ia dicap sebagai flower boy disekolahnya.

Akhir-akhir ini, semenjak masa orientasi siswa baru tahun ajaran baru ini, Hansol sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya didepan kelas 10B. Karena itulah uang jajannya terkadang masih utuh. Alasan yang kuat kenapa ia sering berada didepan kelas 10B adalah,

Ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Wanita kelas 11 bahkan mengatakan sumpah serapah untuk seseorang yang sangat imut, lucu, menggemaskan, dan polos karena telah berani membuat Kim Hansol jatuh cinta. Dan parahnya, Hansol jatuh cinta pada seorang namja! Wow!

Hubungan sesama laki-laki sudah tidak asing disekolahnya. Ya.. Lihat saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kalau udah di rooftop serasa dikamar hotel. Juga Hoojon dan Hyosang yang masih sadar kalau sekolah itu masih kawasan tempat umum.

Dan kali ini, takdir hubungan sesama laki-laki, jatuh pada Kim Hansol yang sangat tampan juga menawan itu.

"Hansol hyung."

Itu dia. Namja yang sedang Hansol cintai. Kim Byungjoo namanya. Namja menggemaskan nan polos yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang keunguan. Hansol tersenyum senang melihat Byungjoo keluar dari kelasnya.

"Byungjoo-ah."

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Byungjoo malu sekali sebetulnya. Karena, Hansol mengatakan perasaannya didepan umum secara blak-blakkan bahwa ia mennyukai Byungjoo. Byungjoo juga bukan hanya merasa malu. Sudah malu, sekaligus takut pada kakak kelas perempuannya yang sudah sebelas dua belas dengan kucing garong. Ia takut di hina seperti tempo lalu. Byungjoo sangat sensitif dengan kata-kata kasar seperti itu.

"Anni. Kau mau pergi kekantin bersamaku? Atau cukup menemaniku saja, kok."

Byungjoo tampak berfikir pada tawaran kakak kelasnya itu. Mengingat sudah hampir lima belas menit Hansol menunggu dirinya, maka ia mengangguk.

"Sungguh? Terimakasih Byungjoo-ah!"

Byungjoo mengangguk, masih dengan mode kepala menunduknya. Ia belum pernah melihat wajah Hansol dengan dekat, walau ia tahu Hansol adalah pria yang tampan.

Tangan Hansol dengan ragu-ragu mengambil sebelah tangan Byungjoo dan menariknya ke kantin. Byungjoo tentu saja kaget. Namun, dengan keberanian yang luar biasa, Byungjoo menautkan jari-jarinya ke sela-sela jari-jari Hansol. Dan rasanya, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Byungjoo sangat menyukai genggaman tangan Hansol.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Byungjoo?" Tanya Hansol setelah sampai kantin. Byungjoo mengangkat wajahnya sebentar lalu melihat wajah Hansol yang tersenyum kearahnya. Byungjoo tersenyum kecil. "Aku minum saja, hyung. Samakan saja dengan pesananmu."

Byungjoo kembali menunduk. Tangan yang tidak digenggam oleh Hansol memegang dada bagian kirinya. _'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa detak jantungku gak teratur begini? Apa aku sakit jantung, ya?'_ Batinnya bingung. Getaran jantungnya membuat pipinya memerah. Ia tersenyum manis ditengah acara menunduknya. Mungkin, jika Hansol melihatnya, Hansol benar-benar akan jatuh cinta.

"Kha, ini strawberry milkshake bagianmu, Byungjoo. Ayo duduk." Kata Hansol sambil berjalan menuju spot yang masih kosong. Byungjoo tersenyum lagi dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. Strawberry milk-shake adalah satu dari minuman kesukaannya.

Setelah mereka duduk, genggaman tangan diantara keduanya terlepas, dan itu membuat perasaan keduanya sedikit kecewa. Namun berusaha menutupi sebaik mungkin. Byungjoo mengangkat wajahnya, dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati Hansol hanya meminum susu cokelat, dan tidak ada makanan dihadapannya.

"Hyung? Kok gak makan, sih? Terus, kenapa malah punya Byungjoo yang lebih mahal? Masa hyung cuma susu cokelat. Tadi, kan, Byungjoo bilang samain sama punya hyung. Ah Hansol hyung menyebalkan nih!" Gerutu Byungjoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Hansol speechless seketika melihat Byungjoo ngambek. Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

Seisi kantin menatap Byungjoo dengan tatapan seakan berkata 'kenapa-kau-membentak-seorang-kim-hansol,-huh?'. Tapi Byungjoo sungguh tidak menyadarinya. Ia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Hansol tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Byungjoo. "Hyung tidak lapar, Byungjoo-ah~ Maafkan hyung, ya? Jangan ngambek dongg~" Kata Hansol sambil mengelus pipi Byungjoo dengan punggung tangannya.

Byungjoo menatap lekat wajah tampan Hansol. "Hyung janji tidak akan seperti ini lagi?" Tanya Byungjoo. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya yang kental membuat Hansol gemas bukan kepalang. Hansol mengangguk, "Hyung janji!"

"Baiklah! Byungjoo memaafkan hyung!"

Byungjoo mulai menyeruput minuman kesukaannya itu. Hansol terkekeh kecil lalu ikut meminum susu cokelatnya. Sedangkan seisi kantin tadi memasang wajah tak percaya. Sebegitu kuatkah pesona Kim Byungjoo dimata Kim Hansol hingga Hansol bahkan sangat baik pada Byungjoo? Huh, kita semua tak tahu. Hanya Hansol dan Tuhan yang tahu.

ㅡo00oㅡ

KRING!

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah untuk hari ini berakhir. Byungjoo dengan cepat menuliskan beberapa kata lagi dalam buku catatannya dan segera merapihkan semuanya.

_"Pulang sekolah, tunggu aku di koridor depan, okay?"_

Itu kata-kata Hansol sebelum berpisah pada jam istirahat tadi. Sungguh, Byungjoo tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu nyaman berada didekat Hansol. Entahlah. Padahal, baru hari ini mereka dekat. Ya walaupun beberapa hari kemarin sempat mengobrol. Tapi, tidak sampai berpegangan tangan seperti tadi.

Byungjoo melangkah menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan cepat ke koridor depan. Mata Byungjoo menangkap Hansol yang dikerubuti dua perempuan yang diketahui berada di satu angkatan bersama Hansol. Byungjoo menatap wajah tampan Hansol dengan sendu. Hansol begitu nyaman berbicara dengan kedua teman perempuannya itu. Byungjoo menunduk saat Hansol menatapnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ne, Eunji-ya, Bomi-ya. Kalian cepat pulanglah. Nanti dicari ibu kalian. Bye!"

"Thanks Hansol. Kau juga!" Kata Eunji sambil tersenyum. "Hey, sukses ya PDKT-nya." Bisik Bomi menambahkan. Bisikan Bomi tadi membuat pipi Hansol memerah. Eunji dan Bomi tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu memerah.

"Jangan tertawa. Ish!"

Hansol meninggalkan dua sejoli yang masih tertawa itu dan berjalan kearah Byungjoo yang masih menunduk. Tangan Hansol mengelus rambut ungu Byungjoo.

"Byungjoo-ah, angkat wajahmu~"

Byungjoo menghela nafas lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum pada Hansol yang juga tersenyum padanya. Tangan Hansol kembali tertaut dengan tangan Byungjoo. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain. Boleh, kan?"

Byungjoo menatap wajah Hansol lagi. "Byungjoo belum bilang sama ibu.. Nanti kalau ibu marah sama Byungjoo gimana, kalau Byungjoo pulangnya kemaleman? Byungjoo gak bawa ponsel, hyung."

Hansol tersenyum. Byungjoo anak yang baik. "Pinjam ponsel milik supirku saja. Ayo Byungjoo~"

Hansol menarik tangan Byungjoo kearah gerbang sekolah, dimana supirnya sudah menunggu disana. Byungjoo mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari kakak kelasnya. Sedangkan Hansol? Mengabaikan mereka. Yang penting Byungjoo-nya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Hyung, aku pinjam ponselmu, boleh?" Tanya Hansol pada supirnya. Supirnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sopan. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel kecilnya dan memberikannya pada Hansol.

"Ini tuan muda. Memangnya untuk apa?"

Hansol mendengus malas. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka dipanggil embel-embel tuan muda. Bisa kan hanya pakai namaku saja? Gajimu tak akan dipotong, hyung." Hansol menerima ponsel dari supirnya yang terkekeh karena Hansol yang selalu protes jika dipanggil tuan muda.

"Nah, Byungjoo. Ini telfon ibumu."

Byungjoo menerima ponsel kecil itu dari tangan Hansol. Jari lentiknya mulai menekan tombol angka-angka itu sesuai dengan nomor telepon ibunya.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Ibu.. Ini Byungjoo."

_"Byungjoo? Ada apaa? Kau sakit? Baiklah-baiklah, ibu akan segera menjemputmu!"_

"Anniyoo! Ibuu! Byungjoo mau pergi sama teman Byungjoo ke taman bermain. Boleh, kan?"

Tidak ada suara dari seberang sana. Byungjoo mulai takut, takut ibunya tidak memperbolehkan dirinya untuk bermain.

_"Mm.. Boleh. Tapi sama siapa? Jangan terlalu malam ya. Ini sudah sore."_

"Yay! Terimakasih, bu! Byungjoo akan pergi sama Hansol hyung. Saranghae ibu!"

_"Nado saranghae, sayang. Jangan lupa makan siang."_

"Nde bu."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Byungjoo tersenyum senang. "Kata ibu boleh, hyung!"

Byungjoo terpana. Entah kenapa wajah Hansol seribu kali begitu tampan sekarang. Aneh. Hansol memang tampan. Tapi, jantung Byungjoo berdetak tidak karuan melihat senyum manis Hansol.

"Boleh? Baiklah. Ayo berangkat."

Hansol segera membukakan pintu belakang untuk Byungjoo. Byungjoo tersenyum malu lalu masuk kedalam mobil milik Hansol, atau kedua orang tuanya? Itu bukan masalah yang harus dibahas. Lalu, Hansol juga masuk ke kursi bagian belakang yang membuat Byungjoo kaget.

"Hansol hyung tidak didepan saja?" Tanya Byungjoo. Hansol menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin disebelahmu."

Pipi Byungjoo memerah mendengar penuturan manis Hansol. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Apa... Ia juga jatuh cinta pada Hansol?

"Hyung, antarkan kami ke taman bermain ditengah kota itu yaa!"

"Siap, Kim Hansol!"

"Nah. Begitu kan enak didengar. Daripada tuan muda tuan muda lalalalala."

Byungjoo dan supir Hansol tertawa mendengar perkataan dari Hansol. Menurut Byungjoo, Hansol adalah orang yang easy-going. Ramah, sopan, tidak sombong, tegas, dan kuat. Hansol pribadi yang sempurna.

Di tengah perjalanan, Hansol dan Byungjoo tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. Bahkan duduk mereka bisa dibilang terlalu jauh. Byungjoo di kanan, sedangkan Hansol di kiri.

"Hyung."

"Ya?"

Byungjoo memainkan jarinya. "Kenapa hyung mengajak Byungjoo ke taman bermain?"

Hansol mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku ingin bermain bersamamu."

Byungjoo tersenyum manis lalu kembali menatap jalanan kota Seoul dari jendela mobil Hansol. Tiba-tiba, punggung tangannya tersentuh oleh tangan orang lain. Byungjoo tau, itu pasti Hansol. Byungjoo melirik sedikit ke tangan kirinya. Benar saja. Tangan Hansol berada diatasnya. Byungjoo tersenyum tipis lalu membenarkan posisi tangan mereka. Jari-jari mereka tertaut satu sama lainnya. Hansol mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Byungjoo.

Nyaman. Itulah yang mereka rasakan saat tangan mereka tertaut satu sama lainnya.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Terima kasih, hyung. Hyung nanti jemput kami aja jam setengah 7. Sekarang hyung boleh pulang." Ucap Hansol setelah turun dari mobil. Supirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Disinilah mereka. Di taman bermain tengah kota Seoul. Hampir sama seperti Lotte world. Hanya saja, Lotte world terlalu jauh. Apalagi, besok mereka masih ada jadwal sekolah.

"Byungjoo mau main wahana apa dulu? Hyung ikut Byungjoo." Kata Hansol pada Byungjoo. Byungjoo tampak berfikir. "Mmm.. Terserah hyung aja deh. Tapi jangan naik yang itu." Ucap Byungjoo sambil menunjuk wahana seperti tornado. Hansol mengangguk lalu membawa mereka ke wahana roller coaster.

Taman bermain ini bukan hanya permainan-permainan dewasa. Namun juga ada permainan mengasah otak atau permainan ringan lainnya. Seperti memanah dan main lempar koin.

Byungjoo sebetulnya agak takut dengan permainan-permainan ini. Tapi ia yakin ia tidak akan mabuk. Ia hanya akan mabuk jika naik wahana seperti tornado itu.

Wahana kereta itu berjalan perlahan keatas dan siap meluncur. Byungjoo memegang pegangan besi didepannya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya menegang takut. Tapi, ketakutan itu tiba-tiba menghilang saat tangan Hansol menggenggam erat tangan Byungjoo yang masih meremas pegangan besi.

"Hyung.. A-akuㅡ"

"Jangan takut. Aku disini. Bersamamu."

Byungjoo merona. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia bahkan terus menunduk saat wahana mulai meluncur. Rasa takutnya hilang berganti dengan rasa malu luar biasa.

Setelah menaiki wahana roller coaster, Hansol mengajak Byungjoo untuk bermain wahana-wahana tidak berbahaya. Byungjoo bergitu menikmati acara jalan-jalannya kali ini. Tangannya dengan tangan Hansol terus tertaut selama berada di taman bermain.

"Byungjoo, kau mau es krim?"

Byungjoo mengangguk. Tentu saja, es krim adalah salah satu minuman kesukaannya. Hansol segera membawa Byungjoo ke kedai es krim disana.

"Kau mau rasa apa?"

"Terserah Hansol hyung saja." Ucap Byungjoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Hansol ikut tersenyum dan memesan dua porsi es krim strawberry. Setelah ia mendapat pesanan dan membayarnya, Hansol kembali ke tempat dimana Byungjoo menunggu.

Hansol menghela nafasnya senang. Ia tidak salah menyukai namja semanis Byungjoo.

"Ini untukmu."

"Terimakasih hyungg!"

Byungjoo mengambil es krimnya dan memakannya dengan cepat seperti tidak ingin jika es krimnya di ambil seseorang. Byungjoo memang sudah besar, tapi tingkah kekanakkannya masih kental di diri Byungjoo. Hansol menyukai seseorang yang berkepribadian manis dan polos, seperti Byungjoo.

"Byungjoo-ah~ sehabis ini mau ke sungai Han? Kita lihat matahari terbenam disana!"

"Sungguh hyung? Wah! Byungjoo mau lihat! Byungjoo belum pernah lihat sebelumnya." Kata Byungjoo antusias sambil terus memakan es krimnya. Hansol terkekeh karena pinggiran bibir Byungjoo penuh es krim. Tangan Hansol terulur untuk mengelap es krim yang belepotan itu.

Byungjoo menunduk saat tangan Hansol menyentuh sudut bibirnya dan itu membuat Hansol segera menarik tangannya lagi. Ia takut membuat Byungjoo risih padanya.

"Hyung seharusnya bilang ke Byungjoo kalau banyak es krim di sudut bibir Byungjoo. Jangan di elapin dong hyung. Byungjoo malu kan, jadi kayak anak TK deh." Kata Byungjoo masih menunduk. Hansol terkikik geli. Byungjoo benar-benar imut! "Iya iya maaf. Hyung hanya ingin membersihkannya saja."

"Okay hyung. Hyung, aku mau naik bianglala boleh?" Tanya Byungjoo yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari Hansol.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sekarang jam lima sore. Matahari terbenam biasanya ada di antara jam setengah enam hingga jam enam sore. Hansol pikir tidak ada salahnya menunggu matahari terbenam dengan naik bianglala. Lagipula jarak dari taman ini menuju sungai Han tidak terlalu jauh.

Hansol dan Byungjoo sudah berada di salah satu gerbong bianglala. Hansol menatap wajah manis Byungjoo dari samping karena Byungjoo melihat kearah orang-orang di taman bermain dari atas sini. Bibir Byungjoo tak henti-hentinya berkata 'wah' atau 'indah sekali'. Hansol benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona Byungjoo.

Byungjoo menoleh kearah Hansol yang menatapnya. Hansol terpaku, begitu juga dengan Byungjoo. Entah insting darimana, wajah mereka berdua semakin mendekat. Byungjoo bahkan sudah menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba, mesin bianglala dinyalakan membuat wajah mereka menjauh lagi. Wajah Byungjoo memerah sedangkan Hansol jadi salah tingkah. Mereka berdua berusaha menetralkan detakan jantung mereka.

"Engg... Maaf, Byungjoo-ah."

Byungjoo mengangguk tanpa berkata. Dan bianglala pun berputar tanpa ada suara dari mereka. Tapi, tangan Hansol bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Byungjoo. Byungjoo hanya membalasnya tanpa menoleh. Ia masih sangat malu.

Tepat didepan gerbong mereka, ada seorang sepasang kekasih yang sedang merangkul satu sama lain. Sang wanita meletakkan kepalanya dipundak sang pria. Byungjoo lagi-lagi memerah.

Setelah bermain bianglala, Byungjoo dan Hansol berjalan menuju sungai han. Tanpa percakapan sama sekali. Bahkan tangan mereka juga tidak tertaut sama sekali. Byungjoo memainkan jarinya canggung.

"Hyung."

Hansol menoleh pada Byungjoo yang terlihat sangat gugup. "Kenapa Byungjoo-ah?" Tangan Hansol mulai merangkul leher Byungjoo. Byungjoo menggeleng lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Hansol dan berjalan berdampingan seperti sepasang kekasih.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Wah! Hyung lihat! Mataharinya indah sekalii!"

Kepala Byungjoo masih berada dipundak Hansol. Jari telunjuknya mengacung menunjuk kearah matahari yang perlahan menuju arah selatan. Hansol mengangguk menyetujui. Tangannya mengelus surai milik Byungjoo lembut.

"Hyung, hyung berbicara dong~ Hyung jarang sekali berbicara deh. Byungjoo kesannya kan, kayak yeoja cerewet." Byungjoo mendengus tepat dileher Hansol yang membuat Hansol menegang tiba-tiba. Hansol tentu saja langsung sadar akan keadaan lalu menatap mata Byungjoo. "Byungjoo tidak cerewet kok. Hyung hanya bingung mau berbicara apa." Kata Hansol. Byungjoo mendengus lalu menatap air sungai yang mengalir. Sambil sesekali melempar kerikil yang ada dikakinya.

"Byungjoo marah, heum?"

"Anniyoo~ Byungjoo nggak marah hyung. Hyung marah ya?" Byungjoo balik bertanya. Hansol tentu saja menggeleng.

Mereka berdua hanyut pada pemandangan sunset yang kelewat indah. Saat keduanya menengok kearah satu sama lainnya, lagi-lagi, mereka terdiam. Byungjoo yang terpana akan wajah tampan Hansol, dan Hansol yang terpana akan wajah manis nan imut Byungjoo. Deja vu. Wajah mereka kembali mendekat. Byungjoo lagi-lagi memejamkan matanya dan...

Cup.

Bibir mereka saling menempel, menyalurkan rasa sayang diantara keduanya. Hansol menggerakan bibirnya. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan dan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada bibir Byungjoo.

Ciuman mereka terlepas saat anak-anak yang teriak kegirangan karena tukang es krim yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Byungjoo menyentuh bibirnya yang basah. Lagi-lagi, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Pipinya memerah sempurna.

Begitu juga Hansol yang menunduk, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tidak stabil. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup bibir tipis Byungjoo. Ia terus-terus merutuk dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika esok hari Byungjoo akan membencinya dan... Yaa... Ia akan patah hati. Ia juga merutuk diri, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu dengan lancar? Padahal, ia tidak pernah ciuman sebelumnya. Itu ciuman pertamanya. Bersama Byungjoo.

"C-ciuman pertamaku..." Gumam Byungjoo pelan dan lirih yang masih bisa didengar Hansol. Ia tentu saja terkejut dan semakin menyalahkan dirinya. Ia merebut ciuman pertama Byungjoo!

"Errr... Byungjoo-ah. Maafkan aku. Maaf aku begitu lancang. Maaf aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menciummu. Sungguh. Maafkan aku, Byungjoo. K-kau...kau boleh membenciku setelah ini." Hansol berkata lirih tanpa menatap Byungjoo. Kalimat terakhirnya begitu menusuk hatinya sendiri.

Mendengar kalimat Hansol barusan, Byungjoo menatap rambut Hansol dengan sendu. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Hansol. Mencium wangi parfum yang masih melekat sempurna diseragam Hansol. Byungjoo merasakan tubuh Hansol terkaget karena perlakuannya.

"Hyung... Byungjoo nggak bakalan marah apalagi benci sama Hansol hyung cuma gara-gara ciuman. Itu nggak masalah. Ibu Byungjoo pasti senang mendengar Byungjoo sudah ciuman. Ibu pasti bilang kalau Byungjoo berarti sudah besar." Kata Byungjoo sambil terus memeluk Hansol. Hansol tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Byungjoo.

"Walau ciuman sesama lelaki sekalipun?" Tanya Hansol. Byungjoo mengangguk.

"Kakak Byungjoo laki-laki, dan istrinya seorang laki-laki. Ibu tidak mempermasalahkannya. Asal anaknya bahagia, ibu pasti rela melakukan apapun." Ucap Byungjoo. Hansol terkejut. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Byungjoo.

"Byungjoo.. Kalau hyung bilang hyung suka, sayang, dan cinta sama Byungjoo, Byungjoo bakal jawab apa?"

Byungjoo tersentak kaget. Pipinya memerah lagi. Hansol menyatakan perasaanya? Byungjoo menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Hansol dan mengambil nafas.

"Byungjoo juga sayang Hansol hyung."

Matahari terbenam sempurna saat keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hansol senang karena cinta pertamanya kini menjadi ciuman pertamanya, dan kekasih pertamanya. Dan semoga saja, menjadi kekasih terakhirnya.

ㅡENDㅡ

Park Chanyeol, supir Hansol mendengus kesal melihat satpam taman bermain itu terus-terusan memperhatikannya seakan curiga pada gerak-geriknya. Ia hanya mencari Hansol dan temannya itu. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu, wajar dong jika ia khawatir?

"Permisi tuan satpam yang terhormat. Bisakah kau berhenti memperhatikanku? Aku bukan orang yang suka menculik anak-anak!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan ketus pada sang satpam. Matanya melihat nametag di seragam si satpam. Kris Wu.

"Siapa juga yang mengira dirimu adalah penculik? Wajahmu terlalu manis untuk menjadi penculik!" Ucap si Kris Wu itu yang membuat Chanyeol mendengus sebal.

"Lalu, ngapain kau mengikutiku sedari tadi?"

"Aku suka melihat wajahmu, kenapa?"

"Eh?" Chanyeol terdiam atas perkataan Kris Wu barusan. Kris Wu itu hanya melirik sinis kearah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung!"

"Hansol!"

Chanyeol sentak menoleh kearah Hansol yang menggandeng temannya itu yang sedang berjalan kearah sini. Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Kekhawatirannya hilang sudah.

"Hansol! Darimana saja kau? Hyung khawatir tahu!"

"Sorry~ aku habis dari sungai han nih sama temenku~ hehe." Kata Hansol tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Byungjoo hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menangkap tangan mereka berdua tertaut dengan sempurna. Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Temen apa pacar nih?"

Hansol terdiam lalu tertawa. "Pacar baru hyung hahaha! Hyung ayo antarkan aku ke rumah Byungjoo~"

Byungjoo menyikut perut Hansol karena terlalu jujur pada Chanyeol. Apalagi didepan Chanyeol masih ada orang yang sudah pasti mendengar suara Hansol tadi.

"Baiklah ayo!"

"Eits, pak supir yang manis. Tunggu sebentar." Kata Kris Wu. Chanyeol mendengus lagi. "Apasih?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Penting untukmu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau calon istriku."

"HA?"

**First Love with Sweet Kiss, End.**

Annyeong Haseyo~

Suyanq membawakan couple Topp Dogg nih~ suyanq lagi naksir parah sama Topp Dogg. HanJoo couple unyu banget cyin!

Hah, fic kali ini rada error. Suyanq sadar kok ini jelek dan masih kampungan banget. Wakakakak. Bahasanya juga masih berantakan dan bertele-tele. Bodo ah-_-

Okelah gak usah banyak cincong. Sekarang suyanq mau ngemis review, fav, dan follow nih :3

Goodbye~ sampai jumpa di fic lainnya :D


End file.
